


酒是色媒人

by QingPWX



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingPWX/pseuds/QingPWX
Summary: 朴灿烈×你*有吸烟剧情，但是抽烟不好，不要学哦*道具play*建议适度饮酒，微醺状态阅读体验更佳*阅读过北极圈cp《咬冰》后阅读体验更更佳
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park Chanyeol/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	酒是色媒人

酒是色媒人

朴灿烈不这样想。

在他的观念里，酒是社交工具，是氛围助燃剂，是他玩乐中的一个小玩具，就像他兴起之时的乱舞一样，只是快活中的一个组成元素。

他从不酒后乱性。

你喝不得酒。

倒不是什么倒霉的酒精过敏，只是酒量奇差。友人送的小烧酒杯，堪堪三杯未满的清啤，你就会撑起酡红的脸蛋，笑盈盈地勾引友人。

你对自己的酒量一向很有逼数，偏偏是这天树下的风太过疏松，把你一直抓住的饮酒底线给松了劲。友人一杯又一杯地快活享受着秋日野酒，你看在眼里，心里也馋起了酒。

反正是野餐，偌大的草坪看去也只有我们俩，要是醉了我就赶紧睡一会嘛。

真想尝尝呀真想尝尝，我也不能一直闷头做个小学鸡吧。

央了又央友人，终于得了一杯馋了半下午的梅酒。明明只是琥珀色的液体，怎么会裹着这么层次分明的梅子香气，一点一点地勾引着味蕾。

喜滋滋地对梅酒吹了一波彩虹屁，你好像忘记了手里捧着的是梅酒而不是早就被自己搁下的梅实绿茶。一口刚咽下去，咂咂嘴感觉梅子的香气在嘴里乱撞，又接着一口下去满足自己的馋瘾。

这边友人刚耳提面命地交代完，喝酒的趣味无非就是节奏，那边你已经感觉脑袋开始变沉。

眩晕之中你突然升起几分烟瘾，想到友人对烟的极度厌恶。在包里扒拉出烟之后，你爬起来就赤脚往草坪边缘走去。

赤脚踩在草地带来的刺痒，自脚底向大脑皮层的传递，因了酒精的纠缠，变得缓慢而悠长。你觉得心底也有些无以言表的痒。

好不容易走到草坪边的垃圾桶旁，刚准备点烟，你这才发现自己没带打火机。

“嗨 借个火”

朴灿烈出来摸鱼透气，刚点着烟，看了个小姑娘摇摇晃晃地向自己走来。

哟，大白天的就醉了？

酒精的麻痹了你的大脑神经，你半眯了眼嗲嗲地盯着朴灿烈看，仰着的脑袋找不到再次放下的力气，只不管不顾地继续朝着男人望。

朴灿烈不可置否地扬了扬眉，打火机刚从裤兜里掏到一半。耐心比酒精挥发得都快的你把烟往嘴里一递，搂住朴灿烈的脖子把他往下一带，对上了眼前明明灭灭的火点。

干燥的烟草在释放尼古丁的同时也点燃了一些暧昧，醉意让你感到困倦，头向下一搭自顾自地再吐出烟气。

”我好困啊，可是不能睡。火都借了，肩膀能不能也借我，这根烟的时间。“话没说完，头已经靠在了朴灿烈的胸口。

头顶上传来男人的轻笑，低低的一声”嗯“通过胸膛共振给你，你又想起了刚刚赤脚走在草地上的痒。

酒精作用下的感官变得遥远，眩晕中连站立都失了习惯，靠在朴灿烈怀里，头有一下没一下地蹭，你依稀感觉到发顶被轻轻拂动。是低了头看着自己的男人吞吐出的烟气，还是他在用他温热的大手好奇地摸着这个陌生小醉汉的头。

男人胸膛不断传来的热力，让你突然好奇，被这样的温度压着做爱，自己会不会灼伤在他怀里啊。

啊，烟烧到最后一点烫了手。

你脑内的黄色小剧场被强行闭幕，拍了拍朴灿烈的手臂，“谢啦，借我的 'Nicotine moment' "

眼睛用力闭了又睁，你强行找回点精神回到友人身边。

凡事有借必有还，有人酒精上头记忆断断续续，有人目送着陌生的小醉汉离开，笑着又点起一直烟回味刚刚的空头借条。

后来的后来，你再次和朴灿烈在公司电梯里遇到，惊讶地发现他就在你楼上的公司。而你每天上班路上雷打不动的“情炮文学品鉴”，让你从未留意身边来去的人。

怀着对朴灿烈身子的馋念，你开始留意起朴灿烈。一来二去的互动间，发现了双方意外地合拍。起了心思的两人，黏黏糊糊地谈了一段时间恋爱后，仍嫌上班间隙溜去楼梯间共享一个湿嗒嗒的热吻，无法纾缓每次见面时，彼此眼里的滚烫勾引。

你们决定同居了。

收拾好房子的隔天，朴灿烈就紧急去了邻城出差.

一去小半月，下班后的你偶尔会出去逛逛，看到双双对对的家居用品总是管不住手往家里搬。虽然每天俩人都会视频，除了撒着娇炫耀又给小屋里添置了什么物件，一头栽进被子里压着声音彼此说一些露骨的想念，成了每天的高光时刻。

通话结束后，生活仍和独居时没什么不同，你沿着一贯的生活习惯，在属于两个人的空间里生活着。

哈！更新了更新了！

在“情炮文学品鉴”里，你偏偏经常陷入无粮可磕的北极圈cp。虽然和朴灿烈的性事总是让你爽得骨头都找不到，但是你情色话题的灵魂伴侣，还是那个经常拿酒勾引你的友人。

惨兮兮地哀叹自己眼光清奇好几次之后，友人索性网上开坑给你供粮。

“我才不直接弹txt给你呢，你给我老老实实去网上追番。”

靠，也太带感了吧...! 你勤勤恳恳地追着番，“太香了，实在是太香了，肉果然还是要磕别人产的555”

细细密密的情色描写看得你面红耳赤，在床上连续滚来滚去，咬着嘴唇嘻嘻笑了又笑，鼓着脸颊畅游在情色思想的海洋。

情炮文学越看越热，你索性赤着脚跑去冰箱，把那罐友人揶揄着送来的温居礼拿出来倒了满满一杯。

“呀...谁能想到啊，你这个饮酒不可的家伙居然因为酒恋爱了。这是你们初见那天你喝的梅酒，好好生活啊你俩。”

哈...这冰着的梅酒怎么下了肚变得更火热了，晕眩以一种近似不可察的方式缠上了你。

低眼把杯子放进水池，越过赤裸的双腿，你的眼神落在脚踝，思绪突然跳进了某些夜晚。

你纤细的脚踝被朴灿烈高高抬起，折着腿压在墙上。平日里总带着点笑意的大眼睛，只剩了侵略感，偏着头直勾勾地盯着你的嘴唇，从内踝缓慢而冷静地向上舔舐，直到膝窝，终点是早已汁水淋漓的花穴。他的呼吸比平时更慢，气息均匀切开了你的屏障，在他的视奸中你丢下了欲望的耻度，想象中的自己早已被他拆骨入腹。

回忆里层层剥开的细节让你感到更加燥热，摇摇晃晃地回到卧室，噗地扑向松软的大床。

啊...灿烈昨晚说他还不知道什么时候回来...这恋爱谈得跟养了个电子宠物似的。

眼睛闭了又睁，你伸手拉开了床头柜。摸出那个软软的硅胶小件，眯着眼聚起精神给它消毒。

先前翻滚时睡衣被挣开了两颗扣子，你索性扭动着在床上从睡衣里脱了身。床单被滚得发皱，你一时郁结，想起明明是两个人同居的小屋，却自己一个人在这床上睡了一夜又一夜。

肩膀使了力向后拉伸，松了松紧张的肌肉，你半倚在床头，低眼一遍遍梭巡着自己正值年华的饱满。闭了眼捱过酒劲儿的一阵眩晕，你轻飘飘踩下床，浑身酥软地靠在衣柜门上扯了条朴灿烈的领带。

再回过神来的时候，看到领带被自己松松地在左膝上学着打领带的样子系了个活结。

哈，灿烈回来后，以后早上可以给他系领带了欸

灿烈...

好想他啊。

半阖了眼睛，你一手抚上自己侧颈，指尖虚虚划下，锁骨、心口、乳尖、小腹，因为酒精而变得火热的皮肤在久违的专心触碰下阵阵颤栗。

没有半分犹豫，沿着茂密的边缘向下揉，早已湿润的那处洇出阵阵晶莹，你仰头急切地吸入空气，非本意地屏住了呼吸，任由神经过电中的微小意识起起伏伏。

是错觉吗，还是太想他...空气中都出现他的味道。

领带之外，我还拿了灿烈的衬衫吗..?

衬衫......

逐渐升腾上的情欲不住地催促着你，燥热之下浮上模糊粉色的身体，急切地需要你给予揉动以外，更快、更深入的安抚。

脚尖在早已凌乱的床单上滑动，膝盖相碰的瞬间，领带从膝上滑下，卡在大腿的中间，雾蓝色的领带搭向大腿根。嫩生生的手指技巧娴熟地翻插出四溢的汁水，你扬着头享受，呼吸也觉得酥麻。

朴灿烈没想到踮着脚从玄关摸到卧室会看见这样的风景。

每晚你向他炫耀又添置了一点新物的小屋，屏幕里顾着看你都不够，哪分得出多少心思惦记房子长什么样，今天回来乍一看，陌生又熟悉。

熟悉的女友在床上大张着腿，咬了唇独自沉沦在欲海中颤栗

这小姑娘啊，这么急吗情趣玩具都顾不上就自己爽上了。

见你丝毫没有意识到他的回来，朴灿烈索性靠着床边坐下，就着最佳视角看着你呢喃着他的名字自慰。

眼见你大腿绞得更紧，手上动作急得渐乱章法。朴灿烈猛地把你腿一掰，俯了身舌头伸进花穴湿淋淋地舔了一圈，在花核上响亮地亲了一下

“宝贝儿我回来了！”

你本就快到欲望的顶点，毫无心理的舔吻直接把你送上了颤栗的急行车。

顾不上说话，朴灿烈压下来近似啃噬地扫荡着亲吻你。方才没想起用的潮吹棒被他拿在手里，一刻不给你反应时间就按向花核。

刚短暂高潮完，又被朴灿烈再次强行拉向欢愉的精神底线。醉意未散的你眼前的水汽未散，委委屈屈地看向又气又想的男友，高潮的身体不受你控制在轻颤，全身肌肉都不自觉收紧，小腿两相交叉缠上了男友的腰。

近似缺氧的瞬间朴灿烈终于不再狠劲吻你，仍压在你的唇上，喘着气哑声质问

“不是说馋我身子吗，怎么我不在家你都玩嗨了，嗯？潮吹棒哦，没有哥哥的肉棒爽吗你这个小叛徒”

朴灿烈炽热的气息一下下打在你的唇上，你手臂一抬含住他的下唇含糊地舔舐

“哥哥操我”

小腿交缠之下的裤子被褪下，肉贴肉地再次感受到朴灿烈硬邦邦肌肉内传来的源源热力，你恍恍然想起初见时你靠在他的胸口如何意淫他的肉体。

高潮了两次的花穴有着充分的湿润，朴灿烈甚至不需要使用什么技巧，兴奋饱满的龟头刚蘸上滑腻的液体就顺着不自觉张张合合的花道一捅到底。

层层叠叠的欲望被再次抚慰，像一贯的火热急切一般，久未相遇的肉体之间生发出更难消解的性引力，朴灿烈甚至比以往更加用力地进出欲望。

性事中朴灿烈总喜欢直勾勾地看着你，三浅一深的节奏他仗着腰力好硬是把你又送上两次高潮。激烈运动中他身上热力更甚，你甚至以为自己会被这个大puppy灼伤。汗一滴滴沿着下巴滴落你的锁骨，夹着又爽又急的气音，你扬着头一声比一声娇地叫了一串哥哥老公的荤话。

两人的大动作碰到了床上原本进入休眠的电脑，屏幕转亮，朴灿烈余光瞥了一眼顿住了。

你不满地拍了下朴灿烈的屁股，

“干嘛，不行啦？嗯~？哥哥”

朴灿烈努力想忍着笑，伸手揉了揉你刚刚被冷落的乳尖，玩了又玩，直到两边都硬硬地绽着红色，看着你吊在情欲里上下又实在很好奇不安的样子实在可爱的很

贴着你的耳朵背诵，刚刚那两眼看到的露骨文字。

//  
“珉锡啊，要夹断你老公吗，嗯？这么喜欢我操你吗？”  
“边……操我，不要废话”

边伯贤突然被逗乐了，俯下身贴着金珉锡耳边舔着他的耳廓，气息里包裹着危险的情欲

“珉锡啊，等下不准哭哦，哭了下次要塞着跳蛋去打歌哦。”  
//

一听到珉锡两个字，以耳朵为中心你瞬间脸红，酒劲跑了个一干二净。

看情炮文学是一回事，被男朋友一边插一边在耳边念又是另一回事。羞耻感夹着震惊，你一时不知如何反应。

“我们小色鬼，是看着别人做爱被我操爽，还是我操你的时候想着别人的做爱爽，嗯？”

满意地看着女友还在微微抽搐的那处咬着自己的欲望，又羞又急地咕啾吐出一泡晶莹，朴灿烈不再急着抽插，索性一边慢慢挺着腰，瞪了一双无辜的大眼睛看着你

“我们家没有跳蛋哦，哥哥要读文章分不出嘴来亲亲下面的小嘴，宝贝将就一下你的小玩具吧^^”

花穴被撑得满满当当地缓慢抽插，精神力在情欲中上下割据，灿烈把潮吹棒按向花核的瞬间，你的精神单方面武装全解，咬了牙挤出一声欢愉的呻吟，再也绷不住劲地和着眼泪喘息。

//  
边伯贤被爱人的高潮夹得渐渐把不住射意，把性器抽出随意撸了撸，把精液尽数射在了金珉锡身上。高潮中兴奋到透出情色的胸前、腹部，满是纷纷点点的精液。

边伯贤看在眼里，像在欣赏一场被刚刚那场火热情爱，烫得融化的初雪。  
//

“边伯贤真傻，还抽出来了，我全射给你好不好，只射给我的宝贝”

心疼不能喝酒的小女友醉醺醺里连续高潮得抽噎，朴灿烈舍不得再折腾，小臂撑在你耳边细细密密地啄温着你的侧颈，大力抽插了几十个个来回后腰眼一松，抽出来的时候自豪地看着花穴盛不住的精液汩汩地涌出来。

大手一抹，他喜滋滋地沾了点精液在你大腿根写了个LOEY，在旁边轻轻印了个吻

“第一次见面你跟我借的'Nicotine moment' ，LOEY收到了。”


End file.
